Still Animals
by fictionlover94
Summary: She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. There was a feeling on her tail that she couldn't quite place but didn't dare to look down. The three times Ondina and Erik doing the nasty in merpeople and human form. Not explicit just implied. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Still Animals**

 **Rating: M for implied sexual situations**

 **Summary: She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. There was a feeling on her tail that she couldn't quite place but didn't dare to look down. Ondina and Erik doing the nasty in merpeople for. Not explicit just implied. This is a little all over the place but after editing I thought it sounded better then it originally did.**

 **Note: This is set after she agreed to live on land with him. I have yet another story but the next one in human form (also vaguely written) which will be set a little while after this one.**

"Ondina, I tried but I couldn't stop thinking about you all last night," said Erik the curly haired blond. The girl looked up at him with a look of surprise. Erik had never told her anything like that and she found herself enjoying it as she blushed. Both teens had promised to meet each other at the beach and now they stood near the water's edge. Erik had just got out of school not too long ago and took a while to work on some homework. Now he was going to spend the night out with his girlfriend.

"I thought of you last night too," she said. Erik was so sweet and Ondina wished that all her friends would stop hating on him. They had been officially dating for only a couple of months but it felt like forever. She loved it when they would swim out on the reef, the way he held her, and now just sweet words. As soon as she said those words Erik seemed to light up as he took her hand.

The blush on her cheeks only grew a little as their skin touched. A tiny little shock seemed to run through them. Warmness seemed to run through Ondina as they touched. Her blue eyes scanned the beach for people. Since it was early they were the only ones on the deserted beach.

"We should go for a swim before it gets late-"she started to say until she could feel Erik's hands on her. They weren't holding hands anymore as Erik's arm snaked around her waist. The way his hand rested on her hip was nice and made her feel warm inside. He had never touched that part of her body. He usually held her hands or cupped her cheeks to kiss her. She was about to speak when he just put a finger on her lips to keep her from doing so.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Something magical was going to happen as their lips touched for today. She had rested her arm on one of his shoulders as they kissed again. It was then could they not stop themselves. This kiss was different as it became more intense and her heart racing at light speed. Ondina found her back pushed against a nearby rock formation and Erik pinning her to it. Her hands were running underneath his shirt and Erik seemed to be very much enjoying it.

Erik found his thoughts getting muddled and mixed up and confused. He couldn't shake the dizziness from his head. He found himself stroking her cheek and getting lost in her curly hair. His thoughts had seemed to switch gears from thinking about what he would do to her today. Nothing but Ondina occupied his mind. Her beautiful curls, deep blue eyes, glossy lips, her soft body pressed against his… No Ondina's soft body _underneath_ him.

Ondina, herself, started to feel confused as well. Thoughts of meeting with her friends disappeared in an instant. Even the image of Mimmi and Sirena seemed to fade. She took in a breath of Erik as they continued to kiss. She felt great as Erik's lips found the swell of her breast and he kissed it. Ondina mewled as she continued to rub down his body. This feeling was great as they continued to kiss. It wasn't until they heard some voices in the distance did they decided to get up. Sure enough local police were watching the beaches in case. They could have cloaked themselves in invisibility but Ondina had stopped him.

"Hungry?" she asked as they started walking toward the café.

He looked in his wallet and found a crisp hundred from last week. That would pay for dinner and until he got his allowance from Wes and Abigail. His eyes flitted over to Ondina as he took her hand. Forget swimming first eating first would be much better. As they rounded into the café they sat down at a booth nearest to the counter.

"Yea, it'll end a great day off," he finally said to her hungry remark.

Carly had left them sitting there without neither of them acknowledging her. Ondina didn't even listen as she found herself thinking of what they did today. Go swimming, kiss a little, get some dinner later, stood out the most. Just thinking of spending time together put her in a great mood.

Erik was already busy with burying his face in her hair. He was taking in her scent trying to mask over hers with his own. She smelled like salt water and Mimmi's orchid perfume. He smelled like wintergreen from his shampoo and old spice from his deodorant. Carly was just watching them with a surprised expression on her face. Her eyebrows raised and mouth shaped like an 'o.' Erik did eventually wave Carly over anyway to take their early lunch order.

"Have I ever told you just hearing your voice in the morning makes my day?" he said with a coy smile as he put an arm around her. She smiled and let out a small laugh as he buried his face in her hair. She grabbed a menu and just looked at it unable to hide her blush.

"No, but I don't think I ever told you that you brighten up my day every time I see you," she said lowering her face a bit. His other hand rested on her thigh as they watched customers come and go. Carly only smiled at them as she took their order. The lobster would take a while to make, so they got some prawns while they waited.

He carefully played with her hair to keep it from being tangled. She had rested herself between the gap of his arm and torso. One of her hands playing with the hem of his shirt. They watched as Evie came in to set up shop soon.

"Ondina, I treat you well right?" he asked as he pulled some loose hair from her face.

"Erik I feel like princess Ondina of all the seas whenever I'm with you." She then proceeded to kiss his hand that was closest to her. He chuckled before getting serious.

"No, you are not princess Ondina of all the seas, you're my queen of all the oceans."

In front of them now stood Evie wanting to talk to them. Her eyes were sparkling the way she saw them act around each other. Normally they were never that affectionate in public. It was really sweet to hear them talk like that. Zac stood next to her as well as his smile seemed to freeze on his face.

"You two are sweet together, Zac how come you never tell me stuff like that?" asked Evie. She looked halfway serious and halfway kidding as she asked. The look on Evie's face clearly read that she was joking.

"I can say more," said Erik as he turned to Ondina and looked her deep in the eyes. "I fall in love with you every time I look into your beautiful eyes. Or, before I meet you I never knew what it is was like to smile for no reason. Maybe, our life together is already amazing and together it will only get better and better."

Ondina had found herself smiling and throwing herself on her boyfriend. Her arms were around his neck and Erik's hands playing with the hem of her shirt. The feeling was driving her over the edge. She could feel something deep in her burst in anticipation of what was going to happen soon to come.

"Erik you're setting the bar really high," he said through gritted teeth before realizing they were kissing. Quickly, Zac was trying to think of something to say to Evie. He scratched his shoulder before thinking of something brilliant. "I don't think I can live without you and I don't think I can imagine my life without you in it."

Evie raised her eyebrows and smiled a wide grin. She threw her arms around him in a hug and then preceded to the clothes counter with a wide smile on her face. Zac looked relieved and only eyed the loving couple. When Cam showed up Zac went over to talk to him.

* * *

"Something is wrong with Ondina and Erik. They are all over each other and more than usual. They don't normally act this way at the cafe," whispered Zac to Cam. Cam only looked at the two sitting at the table. They seemed perfectly normal to him. Literally, they were just looking over a menu and his arm around her. No big deal unless they just stopped kissing, which they probably did anyway. "It's strange but sweet all the same. I mean you'd never say anything that he's been saying to her to Carly."

Suddenly Cam felt like an inadequate boyfriend. The look on his face was a mixture of disgust, confusion, and a little anger that Erik was doing this better than him. What exactly was Erik saying? Carly never paid much attention to Erik and now he was saying sweet things and Carly might hear it. Carefully, he tilted his head and studied them. Ondina was holding the menu and Erik had his right arm around her shoulders. She had swung her legs around so she was practically on his lap. He had his free hand resting on her thigh and Ondina resting against him. Did they just switch positions?

Basically they looked like a cute normal couple. He watched them for a second as Ondina whispered something in his ear. He just nodded and proceeded to kiss her temple. Then from her temple to her ear which only made Ondina giggle.

Then Cam tried to tune into their conversation but he could only hear bits and pieces. Something about waiting for a lobster. Typical. Erik was playing with the hem of her shorts now. They agreed on the lobster and a mango drink earlier.

He was whispering something in Ondina's ear now. He wished that he could hear what they were saying as he got closer to them. Neither of them seemed to even notice when people started look at them.

"I could stare at you forever and I'd still feel like I haven't had enough."

Cam's jaw just dropped open for a little bit there. Erik had a really good pick up line. Was this the kinds of things Carly would be hearing? Speaking of which, Carly seemed a little taken a back what he was saying. She had just given them their food and they were just flirting with each other.

"Say more sweet things Erik," said Ondina with a sigh. She picked up a piece of the lobster and fed him a piece. Then she proceeded to pick one for herself and chew it slowly.

"I don't think I can live without you and I don't think I can imagine my life without you in it. Ondina you're the sun to my moon and I can't leave your side. I'd be in pain if I can't be near you."

Carly looked to be hanging on every word he was saying. What was going on here? Carly wasn't supposed to be listening to Erik's lines of love. She should be listening to Cam's! Around them a few girls had heard and started to giggle and smile. He could hear one girl say that was the most beautiful thing she heard. The look on Ondina's face just read 'keep talking to me.' She was giggling and one hand sliding up his shirt. There was a dreamy smile etched on to her face.

"Keep talking," said one girl with red hair. "You say such nice things." Around him all of the girls just seemed to agree with an eageer nod. Ondina's face darkened at the girl that only seemed to tell the girl to stay away. The redhead stepped back but was still close enough to hear.

"I have something I want to say personally to Ondina."

Both of them broke apart and Ondina actually looked disappointed. She actually looked kind of crushed that Erik wasn't wrapped up next to her. Erik just scooted over some and held her hands close to him. Then he got on the floor and onto his knees. This can't be happening….

"Ondina, you make me believe in soul mates. I have never been so happy with anyone before and it's usually hard to let someone really know me. You give meaning to my life and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You make me so lucky when I'm around you. Ondina you're the reason why my life feels so perfect. I… I love you."

Cam looked like he really wanted to kill him right now. Not only was Ondina completely captivated by him but so were even more girls in hearing distance. Literally, some brunette watched him fascination from her chair. A blond girl's eyes were starting to well up as she grabbed for a tissue. Carly had dropped a menu and swayed a little in her spot. Even Evie was paying attention to his declaration of love.

He only felt himself only barf a little on the inside. Cam noticed one boy in the corner taking notes, there was notebook in his hands, and the pencil moving fast. A couple girls had swooned –actually swooned—as Erik stood up. Cam could only hope that Erik would not propose to her in the middle of the café. That would be kind of embarrassing considering they weren't exactly human so to speak; Ondina wouldn't really know how to act.

Maybe this was normal when mermaids and mermen got along. Maybe this was part of some kind of silly courtship ritual. Some ancient thing from a long time ago that only surfaced now, because, well, they were the first merman and mermaid that got along. That had to be the reason for this. Or maybe he was just jealous that Erik was just a romantic guy… No, it had to be some kind of courtship ritual. Dolphins did it all the time according to his marine biology text book.

The lights dimmed and the music had started. Sirena had spot light on her and David. She looked really nice with a flowing green dress on her. She and David looked at each other with a glint in their eyes. Then did they start to sing some romantic song. Mimmi was sitting next to him since Carly was working that night. She looked kinda nice in a dark dress with white flowers on it but never as nice as Carly. He focused on the show Sirena was putting on.

* * *

Erik found himself looking at Ondina as she watched Sirena. He could only stare at her with his lips parted slightly and an admiring look. She was perfect as he watched her with her honey curls tickling his face. He felt a strong pull towards her as she watched him with a peaceful gaze on her face. Ondina had to be that girl he was searching for. Mermen never mated with mermaids for obvious reasons. Mermaids were afraid of them and (most) mermen didn't like them. He never understood why because Ondina made him so happy. He didn't just want to see Ondina, he needed her, like it was physically impossible not to go without her.

Ondina smiled at him as she felt her heart skip a beat. She found herself all of a sudden shy around him as they listened to Sirena sing. She loved being with him and Ondina could her with him on land together for a life time. This feeling reminded her of her very first moon spell. The feeling of practically floating and her head spinning. It was funny, she never went through the feeling of a moon spell since the first time it happened. Could the half-moon tonight be any different?

She could feel that something was going to happen tonight. Usually the half-moon didn't do anything to her but she could feel something. She pressed herself against him looking him deep in his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of a blue and green mix, her favorite shade.

"I would love to have your arms around me right now," she whispered into his ear. She pulled him close and he could feel something deep in him come out. Forgetting about the performance she took his hand and led him out of the café. Nobody noticed as they quickly left as they were completely oblivious. Ondina was giggling and kept pulling him with a goofy smile on his face. He was starting to see what she was getting at.

She had led him down to water and had pushed him in. Erik was smiling as fell in the water and pulled her in as well. Both of their eyes filled with that spark of something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Erik was already racing to Mako before the moon got over the top of the volcano. Ondina was right next to him as they smiled at each other.

Both broke the surface of the water in the moon pool before the half-moon could be above them.

She was literally throwing himself at him ready for him. The half-moon should not be making her go this crazy. She had no control of it and relished in this fact. They were alone together in the moon pool. Zac, Mimmi, and Evie would have no reason to go after her. Nothing bad was going to happen to them.

His hormones were racing as she was so close to him. He pulled her closer forcing him against her and his hands running across her bare skin of her stomach. Erik wanted to touch her for the longest time, he always felt that jolt when he held her hand. To be this close was driving him crazy and he loved it. She felt so soft against him as he hugged her closer.

"Ondina, I've been wanting to do this for a long time," he said cupping her cheek and looking into her blue eyes. Gently, he kissed her before she wrapped her arms around him. Together they sunk lower into the water her back ghosting against the shelf of the moon pool. The moon above them seemed to bring something out of him.

Supposedly, he read in the books mermen rely only on instinct when it comes to mating. At least when it came to human women and not mermaids. Erik usually never remember those books but right now the thought made him relax. He didn't want to hurt her, but to keep her safe here and never leave her side. His mind flashed to that being one of his first priorities. He was going to protect her no matter what. The first priority of any merman with a mate was to make sure she was safe. If Ondina didn't feel that way he didn't know what he would do. Erik found himself lucky that Ondina felt this way with him.

They were battling for dominance now and he was tempting to let her win. Instead, he went and pushed her back against the shelf. He tried not to but he simply couldn't help it. The smile on Ondina's face said that she felt completely okay with this. Erik kissed her again and she put her hand on his hip.

He didn't want to hurt her but the sudden urge to overtake her took over once again. That feeling had been with him since he had laid eyes on her. Ondina wasn't thinking of anything as everything came naturally. Everything coming from her came from a mixture of pleasure, want, and instinct. A feeling of warmth and gratification made her much more sensitive to his touches.

In a wanting gesture Ondina ran her hand across his chest. Her feather light touch only ignited something in him. She only smirked knowingly like this was going to happen.

"You're so forceful and commanding, you know I love that about you," she said in a teasing tone. She cupped his cheek and kissed his temple driving him crazy. She wanted him like crazy right now and found herself tugging at his short hair. She wanted to cry out his name and she knew he wanted to hear it just as much as she wanted to scream. Why was she thinking such things? The moon above them was slowly to start being completely over the moon pool.

He was slowly kissing down her neck nipping softly here and there. He was driving her mad. She did feel safe with him like he was always protecting her from something bad. Ondina supposed she did love how forceful he could be standing up for her. He was commanding and easy to listen to especially when she was freaking out. Ondina knew there was a reason behind choosing him over the pod.

Erik found her lips again before roughly kissing her and she kissed back. Her hands getting lost in his hair as his hands rested on the junction between her tail and skin. In true merman animalistic fashion he had his tail wrapped around hers. This was something that he could not control, was it magic from the moon? Or was this something that all mermen could do? He usually had a good sense of his instincts.

His lips ghosted over her collarbone and down the top of her breast, Ondina panting from Erik being all over her. Her nails dug into his back making him thrust her against him closer, as if they could. At the top of her breast he found the soft flesh before stopping to catch his breath.

"I've wanted to do this since I knew it was you," he said kissing her. They pressed each other stomach to stomach and blue tail on top of a golden one. His hands around her waist and hers on his neck. Something new pushed against her tail but with a familiar feeling that she hadn't felt before. She didn't care as he just continued to press into her and Ondina felt like a puzzle piece. They had fit together and it felt wonderful as they came together.

"Erik don't stop," she breathed in his ear. He was slowly losing control of his emotions and body to her. In pure animalistic lust he found the swell of her breast and biting down on his old mark. By now the full moon glowed above them. The water started to bubble and thousands of bubbles surround them. A mysterious glow formed around them as their tails seemed to come together. It wasn't the usual blue from a full moon, but a pale purple glow. Their tails doing some intricate dance that they could do themselves.

Ondina arched her back, her hips buckling against his as she had kissed him, their tails moving together in synchronization. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. There was a feeling on her tail that she couldn't quite place but didn't dare to look down. It had to be something with the half-moon and her tail. The gap in her tail fit perfectly with his new body part.

He pumped fast and hard trying to not hurt her but instinct took over. Any thoughts he might have had as a human boy had escaped him. Thankfully, Ondina seemed to be enjoying this just as much as he was. She was more then just pleased, giving up the pod for land was totally worth it, that is if they could do this more often.

"Erik," she belated, "Don't stop, please, don't-"

He continued to thrust into her tail and did exactly as his princess commanded. Ondina was in heat and they couldn't stop. There was literally no turning back now. Primal urges kept him from stopping. A low grumble escaped from his throat signifying that he was in charge of what was going down.

"You're mine, all mine, and only mine," he muttered into her ear. He dug in a little deeper to prove his point. She only sighed in compliance as she could only agree with him. The moon did strange things to them. There was no way she would do this by herself without the push that it provided her.

"Yes," she simpered. "And you're mine."

During the mating ritual they were letting everyone know that they were together. They were marking each other as if they belonged to each other. Erik loved the idea of making Ondina his permanently and he hers. He took a great satisfaction in knowing this all along. He took her hands and pinned them against the rock and she gave into her submissiveness. Ondina wanted to please him, it was as if it was her job, a natural instinct.

"Ondina I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much and I want to stay like this forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Still Animals**

 **Rating: M for implied sexual situations**

 **Summary: "Ondina… I love you," he said. His green eyes meeting her blue as he said that. Ondina could feel her heart stop as he said it. The meaning and intensity behind his words made goosebumps run down her flesh. Her lips parted as she just stood in shock. Not explicit just implied.**

 **Note: This is going to be set between _The Chosen One_ and _The Last Dance_ I want to say sometime after _Stay or Go_. Yet it still happened after the first chapter. Ondina had already agreed to stay on land so I'd figure it'd happen sooner or later. Likely later but I wanted this in line with the show. Their relationship evolved pretty fast in the show on his end so I'm going to expand on that a bit.**

EDIT: This chapter was updated on 28 July 2016 after finding a repeated section.

* * *

"So are we going for a swim and watch Sirena sing?" asked Ondina walking up to her boyfriend. Erik only smiled at his girlfriend before denying those plans. He had something special he had planned for her. Then if all things go well maybe even more special.

"We're not?" said Ondina with a frown and deflated voice. She liked their usual dates as they would just have fun in the reef. Maybe play a game of hide and seek or just talk. Sirena had a beautiful voice that she could just melt in. Not doing those plans would be kinda disappointing.

"I actually want to take you somewhere special," he said. "There's a festival of lights in town for a week and this is the last day to see it. Land people take colored lights and make sculptures or pictures. It can be a sight to see."

Sirena had told them about dates she went on with David. The festival of lights was one of them and really pretty. Last year they had one in the shape of a dolphin and the colors on water was really beautiful.

"We could go out for a nice dinner or I can cook-"

"I like lobster," she said with a smile on her face. He took that as a hint that he should make something. He knew how to cook and he knew that he'd have the house to himself. Abigail and Wes were going to the ballet to watch a friend. His foster sister, Alyssa, was going with them. Then his foster brother, Ross, was going to a sleepover at his friend's home. So a date at the festival sounded really fun.

"Yea, kinda, listen Ondina I've been wanting to ask. Well… Ondina I've been thinking of this but… Would you… Well… I was wondering… Would you want to spend the night at my place tonight? That is if you don't make it home after the festival?" he asked trying to get the words out. She probably didn't understand the meaning behind his words. In fact he just felt his mouth go dry at what he was trying to ask of her. Maybe this was a bad idea, they have been dating for nearly a year now, but he felt that familiar tug that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

As predicted, Ondina only looked a bit confused, but she did start nodding. Wait a second she was nodding! Ondina was agreeing to stay the night with him. She probably thought of something different then he was, but she was nodding. Relief seemed to run through him at the idea. Then his stomach in knots at something getting messed up. He thought of what would happen and lead up to that.

"I'll pick you up at the café tonight," he said. "I'll have to go back to work, okay?" He then kissed her temple before going back into the café. Ondina only smiled looking at her hands. They had another date tonight and she found herself getting excited. She grabbed Sirena by the arm to help her find an outfit. Ondina wasn't just about her tell her friends about her plans. She kinda wanted to keep this a little private as she felt it as such.

Erik found himself thinking of his plans. Abigail and Wes were leaving at five for a private dinner. They were leaving at four to drop Ross off. So they could have the dinner at six for him. Then the night would be theirs. He got off in an hour so he had to get ready. Time seemed to be going so slow during his last minutes. His stomach still flipped flopped at what would happen. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea and he should hold off.

He looked over at Ondina who was with Sirena riffling through dresses. He had seen several pretty ones that he could see her in. The first one had bright orange sunbursts on it. A second dress was a pure white one that stopped just at her knee. Now, he couldn't help but fantasize about her in that dress. Erik found him looking at the clock again, two nineteen. His shift ended at three when Carly got here for the night. He took a long breath before thinking about what was going to happen. Right bad idea or good idea. He didn't want to hurt her at all.

Ondina smiled at him from across the room at him. Neither her nor Sirena was holding a dress so they might look elsewhere. The flip flop in his stomach had disappeared thinking that he just might be right. Maybe they should just have dinner and be done. Not even bother with the deed and just show her around, yea that sounded right.

"Hey Erik can you go outside and look around and clear up?" asked David. He looked up at the clock two thirty. At least a half hour to go and get ready.

* * *

"So tonight do you think I look better in this dress or this one?" asked Sirena holding up a pale yellow one or one with bright pink flowers on it. Ondina felt her mind wander instead of watching Sirena. She felt a little excited for her date tonight with Erik. She thought of putting a dress on but thought better of it. Maybe just shorts would be okay.

Suddenly she saw Mimmi's hand waving in front of her face. Ondina shook her head before turning back to what was going on.

"Earth to Ondina which dress? I say the yellow one," said her brunette friend.

"The pink one, the yellow one would look better on you," she said looking at the clothes that she had been wearing. Most of them were hand me downs from Lyla while she was living on land. Tees, shorts, a few vests, but not really any dresses. Ondina only owned one that she got from Mimmi.

Mimmi only looked intrigued at the idea of wearing yellow. Sirena was agreeing with Ondina and had decided on the pink one. Neither girl had noticed how off Ondina had been. This happened a couple nights ago as well, but Ondina couldn't remember anything about a couple of nights ago. It had been a half-moon and everything was a little hazy. Something had happened but Ondina couldn't exactly remember what. All she remembered was that her tail was a little sore the next day.

Shaking her head Ondina went over and looked at the dresses that the others had. Nothing from Mimmi's box had caught her interest and went over to Sirena's instead. Both girls were now looking at jewelry to even notice.

"Hey Sirena can I borrow this?" asked Ondina holding up a white dress. It was made from a silky material and had a lace pattern over it. It looked like flowers on the outside pattern. It stopped at mid-thigh and the straps thin.

"Sure Ondina, are you going on a date with Erik tonight?" she asked teasingly.

"Actually I am, he's taking me to the festival of lights."

"Oh I remember when David took me, you'll have so much fun," said Sirena remembering. Mimmi only looked a little disappointed that Ondina wasn't going to be there to watch Sirena sing. Ondina nodded before putting the dress on and heading to find Rita next. She was likely on the terrace working on something for the school. Rita was always working on school stuff half the time. Right now she was busy trying to get a marine biology course up and running.

Slowly, Ondina found herself walking to such place. She wondered if Rita would be okay with staying with Erik if it got to be too late. Maybe she could just swim back to Mako to sleep. Or maybe Erik had something planned for later in the night. He did say that the music might get a little too loud and they might leave early.

Sure enough Ondina found the auburn haired woman sitting on the brown table. She was typing away and petting Poseidon absent mindedly. She wasn't so sure about disturbing the older woman. Hesitantly, Ondina took a seat next to her before playing with her hands. Rita looked up at her before looking back at her computer. Rita had an email to Laurie O'Kine and Cleo McCartney set up and ready to be sent. The blond across from her was only waiting for Rita to finish up.

"Ondina, is there something you'd like to discuss?" asked Rita looking up. Ondina looked up at her unsure about what exactly to say. She was going to spend the night at Erik's? That she was going away for the night? She felt herself struggling with her words. Finally, she decided on not telling Rita about sleeping over but just a little fib. Maybe Rita would go as far as saying that she could stay with Erik for the night.

"Erik is taking me to something called the festival of lights tonight," she said finally. "And by the time it's over it might be a little late. Do you think I could come back here tonight instead of waking the others?"

Rita looked at the girl with a surprised look on her face. She remembered going with Harry to the festival when they started courting each other. It was like yesterday and she thought briefly of Ondina. The festival ended at ten on a weekday and eleven on a weekend. The girls usually went to sleep around ten and Rita at nine for a good night's rest.

"Ondina, I don't mind but I probably won't be awake. If you feel that it's getting too late and you're having fun, I don't mind if you stay with Erik. I trust both of you not to get crazy for the night."

Ondina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rita was actually letting her stay? That she had been right for a chance? She felt her heart skip a beat and only nodded. She didn't understand the crazy part but Rita was actually letting her. Maybe luck was on her side today.

* * *

He looked around once more before sighing. Just in case he did clean his room and changed the sheets. The laundry basket was empty and now the room smelt like vanilla. Erik stepped back and looked impressed by what he had accomplished. If he did somehow decide to go through with it, at least it wasn't in filth. For one there was no dirty boxers on the floor. His bed was made and everything cleared off of his desk and top of his dresser. He didn't own many things from moving around so much. Just a few pictures and the merman book that the foster system had given him.

The doorbell rang and he frowned at who that might be. The rest of the family was gone and he was the only one left at home. Slowly, he made his way downstairs and peeked through the window. He saw the familiar curly blond hair and wondered why Ondina was here already. He was supposed to be picking her up. A little suspicious Erik opened the door and his jaw dropped a little.

For one she looked stunning standing there in the doorway. She had on a little make up on her cheeks and her hair a little less frizzy. Her dress was white made of lace that matched her hair band. The dress made her slightly tanned skin stand out.

"Ondina what are you doing here?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat. He didn't even know that she knew where he lived. Instead, he just smiled like a goof and let her in. It was already starting to get dark out so they should get going and have dinner soon. She didn't say anything as she leaned in and kissed him. The fact that she didn't stop made is heart race. His mind was telling him that they had to stop. His body was telling him that they had to continue before he would explode. Listening to his head, he took her by her shoulders, and pushed her away.

"What was that for?" he asked shutting the door. He hoped that none of the neighbors had seen this. His neighbor, Pansy, liked to gossip about everyone on the street. Even if no one took her seriously. If he was caught at home alone with a girl Wes and Abigail might have his head. He never really brought up this possibility with them. Ondina only looked at him with a wild look in her eyes.

"Erik do you remember a couple of days ago? The half-moon?" she said a little short of breath. Erik tried to think back a couple of days but nothing came of it. Ondina a little miffed, went into the house, to be a little bit confused. While Rita had a rather large home, his foster parents owned a rather modest sized home. There was two floors with the bedrooms upstairs; the living room, sun porch, dining room, and kitchen.

Right then, she walked nearly into the stair case and continued to walk into the sun porch. Inside Erik had set up dinner for two. He smiled weakly as Ondina casually sat down and started to snack on the lobster. She was starting to remember something important and she couldn't lose it while she remembered it. During the walk to the café she started to have an odd case of déjà vu. So instead of the café she veered the way she remembered Erik coming from. She didn't want to tell him, but she did once follow him home to keep a look out.

Erik only looked a little baffled; they were going to see the lights, have a nice dinner, and walk her home. The idea of just doing that seemed to make him nervous the more he thought about it. He sat down next to her and thought about a couple of days ago, which according to Ondina, was a half-moon. The half-moon had no effect on him what so ever. He could remember what happened on each half-moon. Until a couple of days ago at least. He scratched his head at what might have happened. He had a day off but he had school. After that seemed to be a blur.

"I didn't either until I started to walk over here. I don't remember all of it but I remember the moon and that both of us were in the moon pool. The haze over the memory was in purple. Was it like that in yours?"

He thought about it before agreeing. "It does seem to be in like a purple fog. I remember kissing you a lot actually and I remember it feeling really nice." Ahh so that was where he got the idea about staying the night. He still scratched his head trying to remember exactly what went on that night. He remembered it but not all of it. There was a test in history. Kissing her over and over again.

Both of them were trying to put the pieces together. Apparently they were together in the moon pool, with a half-moon over them, and they were kissing. Ondina bit a nail before recalling something she remembered earlier. She was a little embarrassed to admit it, but knowing might come in handy. Right now not being able to remember was driving her bonkers.

"I remember my tail being sore, in fact it still kind of is," she admitted. She thought of what it might have been but caught herself just in time. Only dolphins, seals, and whales only did that and that was at the top of her head. Ondina didn't say anything to her friends because they might call her crazy. They kept stuff from her and it was right to keep stuff from them.

Erik froze up as soon as she said that. Could have been possible? Why wouldn't he have remembered that? He had to think harder, clearly they had lost control of themselves that night. They had to have done it in tails of all things. He had done it in a tail and he didn't remember until now. This was a great way to start a date for the night. Ondina was eyeing him curiously.

"Erik do you think we might have done… Well… Um… What a boy dolphin does and what a girl dolphin does with our tails?" she demanded. She had seen other animals in the ocean do that. Then she saw some others lay eggs like platypi do. The fact that she might have done it and only remember bits and pieces could mean something entirely different.

"I think we might have," he admitted slowly.

"Do you think there's a way to check?" Erik found himself shaking his head as they thought about it. Why was this all of a sudden important now? They were going to miss the lights if they just sat here. The fact that they might have already done that made him confused.

"There is a way to do that on land and that might jog our memory. I don't know if you want to-"

"Could we try?" Ondina didn't know exactly what to do but she was pretty confident that it had to be done in private. She was already leading him up the steps to a bedroom. A little shell shocked Erik had to take control of the situation. He fumbled to lead her to his room. Ondina was actually more willing than he was. Erik had talked himself out of it.

He opened the door to his room and did a quick survey of it. Everything was still clean and he wrung his hands as he made his way to his bed. Ondina only looked at him expecting him to do whatever that was. Slowly, he pulled back his ocean blue bedspread. He was lucky enough to have a queen sized bed in his room.

Erik wasn't sure where to go from here. He made sure that the curtains were shut even though it was starting to get dark out. Everything wasn't exactly going to plan. At least they ate a little before doing this. A little nervous Erik had stripped from his nice shirt and put it on the chair next to the window. He was going to try to be polite and courteous at least until something snapped. Then he would probably go a little crazy and make love to her until she can't even remember her name.

Ondina bit her lip before doing exactly what Erik did. She didn't exactly have a shirt on so she just unzipped the dress. Erik's eyes grew wide at seeing her like this. The closest he had ever seen bare skin was when she had her tail. Now it was a little much as she sat on the end of the bed. She was already close then he was. He had dropped his pants and sat next to her.

* * *

He was tangled in her long beautiful curls as he had her pushed up underneath him. His eyes nearly black sending a predatory gaze into her eyes. Ondina's breathes deep and hot as his arms rested on either side of her. She was essentially trapped between him and the mattress. Her eyes looked innocent and irresistible that he couldn't believe that he was in fact doing this. His face was buried in her chest nibbling on her skin, drinking her in before biting and marking her. She was like a drug that he craved over and over again. His hands went from her shoulders down to her waist as Ondina shuddered against him. This felt amazing, how could he not remember doing this before, if they ever did of course.

Ondina felt sweaty and her breathing short. This was a fantastic feeling and better than going to see some lights. Their bodies rolled together as they couldn't bring themselves to stop. Ondina couldn't help but let out a lusty sigh as he tightened his grip on her. She craved him and couldn't stop but she had to breath after all. She could feel the room spinning and she had to have him. Their limbs twisted in each other to get as close as possible. His waist danced across hers as she could tell just how tight he was.

"Erik… Erik… Erik… Oh Erik!" her eyes wide as her breaths turned into pants.

With each time she said his name he was driven over the edge. He couldn't help but wonder if this was normal. Was it the human side of him or the merman side that made him want to act like a wild animal? He could hear the pounding in his head as they came together. Ondina's grip on him tightening as her nails dug into him. Something in him snapped that made him throw himself into the deed.

They rolled over from each other as Ondina was heavily panting. Ondina turned and faced him relaxed and a look of wonder on her face. Erik looked over at the clock and saw that it was only ten. Then his eyes skimmed over the nightstand and did a double take.

He realized in panic that his protection was, in fact, still there. They had done this twice and he just realized that. He tried to stay calm like Ondina was

"Erik, this was one of the best nights of my life. I don't even remember a couple of days ago now. Do you think I can stay over again sometime?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Still Animals**

 **Rating: M for implied sexual situations**

 **Summary:** **Her pink lips swollen from kissing. Ondina was leaving just as much marks as he had done. Her every muscle seemed to clench, every drop of sweat seemed to ignite wave after wave of pleasure raced through her body. Her cheeks red at the intimate nature between them that drove her wild. Not explicit just implied.**

 **Note: Erik and Ondina do it when he shows up to her one night after he had left. I tried to make this one all nice and sappy because who doesn't like a little fluff and redemption all at once, right? This will be set after the end of season three but I tried to make so that it seems like he's coming back or gone for good.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking up at him. Ondina hasn't seen Erik or heard from him in months. There was the incident with the water dragon and they had saved the coast. Erik probably didn't know that Sirena wasn't visiting land anymore. Who Weilan was. Everything that had happened without him. Truth be told, Ondina did sorely miss him. More then what she thought she could. **  
**

"I don't have my own place, I still have a family that I live with, they need me," he said simply. He thought of his babysitting jobs for the foster kids for a moment. He shifted in his spot on the beach before trying to meet her eyes. Ondina still wouldn't meet his. Did she still hate him or did she still like him? There was no hint to either. She didn't exactly smack him or give him the silent treatment to prove her point.

Now she just sat there staring at her knees. Erik looking out at the sea, he was always a sucker for a sea view. They didn't say anything as they just stared so much it was starting to be like a _Twilight_ movie.

"So if you've been here all along why haven't you seen m.. us?" she asked stumbling over the word us. Erik looked over at her with that look of surprise on his face. She was actually talking to him. He thought as soon as Ondina had seen him she would smack him across the face. He would take it as long as she would touch her. He craved her touch for the past couple of months.

During his time away he had spent time away from them. Erik thought that he could be fine without her. At first he was doing okay until the pain started in him. Now he had to see her at least from a distance. He wanted to know if Ondina had felt that way about him too.

To be honest, Ondina felt fine until the pain had come. She didn't understand why she had started to hurt. She wasn't sure when the pain had come. All she knew that it was tied to him somehow. This had to be something about mermaids and mermen because Rita knew nothing about it. Not to mention the fact that Ondina would find herself screaming for him after a nightmare. Then wake up to find her shorts soaked through, panting, and thanking the moon that it was just a nap and no one was around.

Erik didn't have to explain himself to her. All of them would just give him the silent treatment or a fight would break out. Zac and the others surely hated him by now. Nobody would want him around anyway.

"You know what, don't even bother explaining. Erik I want to hate you so much and hurt you as much as you hurt me," Ondina sobbed into her hands. He just bridged the gap between them and held her close. Her head was buried in his shirt making it wet but the tears didn't turn him into a merman. He wanted to make her happy again, but Erik knew that he couldn't do that after what happened. Taking control of the merman chamber to protect her didn't seem to do any good. He didn't want to make any promises only to break them. So instead he stayed quiet as she just sobbed.

He looked up and down around at the deserted beach over her head. Finally, he took her by her shoulders and meet her in the eye. He connected with her during his time on the coast and they had bonded they had mated. He didn't want to hurt her again.

"Ondina I feel bad already and I don't want to hurt you anymore," he said finally. "If you want me to go away forever and never come back I can do that. If you want me to stay I can do that too. I want to know what you want me to do because I care about you. I love you."

Ondina only looked at him with a reproachful look on her face. "Erik, you care about me that much?"

There he had said those three little words that he had never said before; he meant it too. It felt so good to say it and let those feelings out. So many times throughout his life he had moved, never getting close to anyone, secrets, and lies. He had hard times making friends and keeping friends. The foster system wasn't exactly kind to the mermen in their care. Only so many people knew about them and when someone did finally know, he had to move. Just the thought of all of those parents made him feel isolated.

Then he went to the merman camp not too far inland. For the first him he had a few friends that understood him and what he was going through. He felt less alone and then when he meet Ondina… Well everything was falling into place. He felt as if he belonged and the fact that he could care for someone as he did with Ondina. She lightened up the gloom that might fall upon him. Her smile brightened his darkest moments and gave him a clear view of life and a possible future with her. Erik took Ondina's hands and held them close to him. He didn't want to lose her again unless he absolutely had to.

"Ondina… I love you," he repeated. His green eyes meeting her blue as he said that. Ondina could feel her heart stop as he said it and had a short adrenaline pump at the same time. Love. The meaning and intensity behind his words made goosebumps run down her flesh. Her lips parted as she just stood in shock. Erik's smile started to fade a little at the fact that she didn't say anything. He could feel his heart breaking at the fact that she didn't say anything.

Ondina then started to act on instinct. She moved back away from him her eyes wide as well. She couldn't say it back to him or she wouldn't and he couldn't really tell. Erik was pretty positive that he just scared the hell out of her. She tensed up and tried hard to tell him exactly what she thought of him. She hated him and missed him all at the same time. Ondina always had a hard time with new people. The wind picked up and blew a piece of hair in her face. I love you. I love you. I love you.

Erik looked at bit scared to her. That was the feeling that she tried so hard to make him feel and now she felt empty as she did it. This is not how things weren't supposed to happen. Before the whole merman chamber she was going to stay with him. They were going to be happy and see where it went from there. Ondina could always return to the sea and Erik could move on. Clearly he had not. Slowly, but surely she meet him in the eyes. He was clearly hurt by her and meant everything that he had said to her.

So she kissed him, her soft lips rested on his as he could feel the heat rising. Ondina didn't know what to say when Erik admitted his feelings. She had honestly gotten a bit scared. She knew what they have is special but not this big. That didn't stop her from throwing herself into his arms. She didn't have to say how much she loved him to prove it.

"Ondina what exactly do you-" he said as soon as they broke apart. Ondina wanted to remember that fantastic feeling that they shared before. Without the words and apologies all over the place. She wasn't sure how she felt about him staying or leaving forever, but she wanted to know that he really cared.

She took his hand and shakily put his hand on the bare skin of her hip. Then she promptly led it up her shirt. Erik only looked at her in surprise of what she was implying. Ondina licked her lips before kissing him once more. He could already feel the soft nub against the palm of his hand. He didn't want to stop but Erik didn't really get an answer. He let his hands run across her chest taking in the softness of her breast. Then running down to her waist playing with the waistband of her shorts.

Erik had his shirt struggled off until finally both of their clothes were strewn across the beach. Right now his thoughts of taking her hand and running away together escaped his mind. He gulped as she ran her hand down his waist. Ondina had reached his sensitive skin that made a tingle run down his spine. He had left marks all over bare skin that he could reach.

Her pink lips swollen from kissing. Ondina was leaving just as much marks as he had done. Her every muscle seemed to clench, every drop of sweat seemed to ignite wave after wave of pleasure raced through her body. Her cheeks red at the intimate nature between them that drove her wild. Hormones were racing and Ondina felt warmth run through her. Erik was hovering just above her making her feel protected and sheltered from being hurt again. She could feel him find her once again like those times many times before. He was starting to pump which made her just want to…

"Erik… Erik I love you," she finally said as she felt her hips collide with his. Erik felt that chill run through him. He wasn't sure if she said it out of what they were in the middle of, or if she actually meant it.

"Do you mean that?" he said as she was panting against his neck. She looked a little dazed and starry eyed at him. Just to look in those blue eyes forever would be enough if she said yes. How much he wanted her to answer yes.

"Erik I love you," she repeated. Ondina couldn't bring herself to stop talking but she had meant it. She had missed him when he had left and she was thrilled to figure out he had never really left. Something about a foster family and she had taken all her guts to try to hate him. She couldn't and finally said that she loves him. "I love you."


End file.
